Autólico
by Ulises in silence
Summary: Tras un inesperado encuentro una noche en Alfea, Flora nota una serie de cambios en Helia. ¿Qué oculta la tormenta de sus ojos grises? Aviso: ha habido una modificación/actualización en el capítulo2.
1. Sangre

Habían encontrado a la bestia en las proximidades del Lago Rocaluz, a unos kilómetros de Alfea. Una partida de especialistas había acudido junto a varios monjes del santuario esa misma mañana después de que un grupo de hadas hiciera saltar las alarmas.

En cuanto las noticias llegaron a sus oídos en mitad del desayuno, Flora creyó estar a punto de desmayarse. Los sucesos de dos noches atrás se repetían en su cabeza como una película estropeada, discurriendo veloces e inconexos y dejándole una sensación extraña en la boca del estómago.

-Flora, ¿estás bien

Pero ella ni siquiera se sintió con fuerzas para ofrecerle a Layla una sonrisa desganada o una evasiva. Simplemente se levantó y, sin ser consciente de sus propios movimientos, corrió precipitadamente hacia las puertas del comedor barroco de la escuela y en dirección a la salida más cercana. Y aunque podía imaginar las exclamaciones ahogadas de sus amigas y la sorpresa en sus caras, no se atrevió a pensar cómo les explicaría después aquel arrebato tan impropio de ella.

Sus piernas se detuvieron cuando alcanzó los jardines traseros del edificio, una enorme explanada verde que dejaba paso al mítico e inmenso lago y a la imponente Fortaleza de la Luz, cuyas sólidas torres de piedra podían divisarse incluso desde aquella distancia. Asegurándose de que nadie la seguía, Flora se transformó y, tomando una última bocanada de aire, batió sus brillantes alas rumbo al bosque.

 ** _Flashback_**

 _Un calor sofocante la había despertado de madrugada. El fino camisón de hilo se le había pegado al cuerpo y tenía la frente empapada en sudor. Abandonó la cama para recorrer el breve trayecto hasta la cocina con los pies descalzos y el pelo desordenado, pero cuando estaba a punto de girar el pomo de la puerta algo la hizo retroceder._

 _El ruido parecía de cristales rotos, de algo quebrándose en mil pedazos. Los ojos de Flora escrutaron la espesa oscuridad apresuradamente, tratando de descifrar qué se escondía entre las sombras._

 _Y entonces una silueta se recortó contra los rayos de luna llena que se colaban por el cristal de su habitación. Su primer impulso fue gritar, pero enseguida comprendió que nadie iba a escucharla; Bloom y las demás habían salido hacía horas con sus respectivas parejas y la promesa silenciosa de que seguramente no regresarían hasta el amanecer. Así que Flora continuó observando al intruso hasta apreciar en él unos rasgos tan familiares que no pudo evitar que las comisuras de los labios se le curvasen hacia arriba._

 _-¡Helia!-exclamó._

 _El chico dio varios pasos al frente, su elegante figura deslizándose por el suelo sin emitir sonido alguno. La luz mortecina acentuaba su atrayente aura misteriosa, haciéndole parecer una criatura sobrenatural de pómulos marcados y piel del color de la nieve._

 _Helia no articuló palabra, aunque la taladró con la penetrante mirada de sus ojos grises. Recorrieron su cuerpo lentamente, desde sus tobillos hasta el nacimiento de sus cabellos castaños, deteniéndose en su estrecha cintura y su estilizado cuello. Ella se sintió desnuda de repente, siendo tremendamente consciente del contacto de la tela de un camisón que pensaba demasiado corto con su piel morena._

 _Quería decir algo, cualquier cosa que lograse detener aquella muda radiografía, pero solamente notó la sangre agolparse en sus mejillas y la boca seca. Él, sin embargo, siguió avanzando, colocándose en cuestión de segundos delante de ella, cortándole el campo de visión con sus hombros robustos._

 _A penas fue consciente del roce de unos labios ajenos contra los suyos, de unas manos fuertes rodeándola por detrás. Helia intensificaba aquel beso que comenzó apasionado y derivó en hambriento, como si deseara fundirse con ella y no separarse jamás. Ella percibió que le faltaba el aire, mareada por semejante despliegue de inconfundible necesidad._

 _Cuando se separaron no pudo evitar perderse de nuevo en el gris tormentoso que minutos atrás le había despertado mariposas en el estómago. Había algo extraño en él aquella noche, un destello de locura y deseo que jamás había visto. Parecía como si solamente el aspecto físico de Helia estuviera allí, mientras que su mente deambulaba por algún lugar remoto e inaccesible._

 _Un escalofrío azotó su espalda al sentir de nuevo las manos del especialista tomándola por la cintura, tratando de atraerla aún más hacia él a la vez que la arrinconaba contra la fría pared del dormitorio._

 _-Helia…_

 _La mención de su nombre permaneció incontestada por segunda vez desde su inesperado encuentro. En aquel momento los brazos que la rodeaban aflojaron su agarre para dejar paso a una boca hambrienta que exploraba su cuello sin tregua. Flora se quedó paralizada, estancada en el limbo entre el pudor y el placer. El mundo se había detenido a su alrededor, reduciéndose a las ardientes caricias del especialista por encima de la finísima tela de su ropa. Ansiaba desfallecer entre sus brazos, quedarse eternamente allí con la luna como único testigo del amor que se profesaban._

 _Solo logró despertar de la ensoñación cuando la trayectoria de los besos de Helia se acercó peligrosamente a su escote. Al principio trató de avisarle entre jadeos, pero él no la escuchaba, estaba demasiado hundido en ese mar de sensaciones._

 _-Por favor, para._

 _Flora reforzó sus palabras con un pequeño empujón. En el momento en el que volvieron a estar el uno frente al otro la verdad cayó como una pesada losa. La tormenta de sus ojos amainó por un instante, aunque el viso que antes había percibido seguía brillando._

 _-Lo siento.-dijo por fin Helia, y su voz sonó extrañamente enronquecida.-No debería haber venido, no debería haberme comportado así…_

 _El especialista vaciló antes de mirar en todas las direcciones y darse cuenta de que estaba en la habitación de Flora, en Alfea. Luego se convulsionó violentamente hacia delante con los hombros temblorosos. Las sacudidas se intensificaron al tiempo que ella trataba de ayudarle sin éxito, pues él se alejaba como si verla a su lado le hiciera daño, escondiendo la cara entre las sombras. Entonces un travieso rayo de luna se filtró por los cristales e iluminó aquello que él ponía tanto empeño en ocultar._

 _Flora ahogó un grito al contemplar sus dientes afilados y sus ojos grises tornarse amarillentos. Su camisa comenzaba a rasgarse, demasiado pequeña súbitamente para un cuerpo que crecía y crecía. Y cuando Helia profirió algo muy similar a un aullido, volvió a convulsionarse y escapó por la ventana medio cojeando._

 _Ella siguió suspendida en aquel instante, inmóvil frente al viento frío que entraba por la vía de escape de su acompañante. Lo único que la hizo reaccionar fue la humedad que notaba en la parte trasera de su camisón, allí donde las manos de Helia la habían agarrado posesivamente escasos minutos antes._

 _Era sangre._


	2. Interludio

_**Nota de la autora:**_ **he estado revisando esta historia y he decidido introducir una pequeña modificación. Como veréis, el segundo capítulo ("Interludio") es ahora más extenso. Lo que resta del argumento vendrá en el próximo capítulo, que seguramente será el desenlace.**

* * *

Cuando llegó al lago no encontró a nadie. Las patrullas de busca y captura debían haberse marchado hacía rato con la aterradora bestia, aunque nada en los alrededores revelaba su presencia la noche anterior. Flora había esperado encontrar alguna marca, sangre, cualquier cosa que la llevara hasta él.

No sabría decir cuánto tiempo permaneció allí parada con el viento revolviendo sus largos cabellos castaños y el canto de los pajarillos de fondo. Todo había sucedido demasiado deprisa, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar. No había tenido noticias de él desde aquel último encuentro en su habitación y el miedo que sintió al contemplar la sangre empapando su ropa le había impedido ponerse en contacto.

Era como estar inmersa en una pesadilla, impotente ante un destino incierto y terrible. Quería gritar su nombre hasta que el eco le devolviera una respuesta de que él estaba bien, regresar al momento en que la había mirado con sus ojos salvajes y no dejarle marchar jamás.

¿Por qué la había apartado de su lado?

Y entonces, al sentarse sobre la hierba, notó una fuerte descarga eléctrica. La memoria del bosque dibujaba imágenes en movimiento dentro de su mente: rugidos, un forcejeo, voces entrecortadas y el ruido de armas blandiéndose en el aire. Después una ola de energía le acarició los hombros, justo igual que cuando él la sostenía entre sus brazos, y se deslizó suavemente por el suelo trazando un camino.

* * *

La fortaleza era un laberinto.

El conjuro de localización perdía efectividad dentro de las fauces de aquella gigantesca criatura de piedra, guiándola a través de un sinfín de pasillos silenciosos que se perdían en la lejanía, se retorcían y se cruzaban. Los minutos pasaban dolorosamente despacio y ella notaba sus manos temblar al doblar cualquier esquina, como si de repente fuera a encontrarle apoyado en alguna de las gruesas paredes con la ropa desgarrada y la locura pintada en sus facciones angulosas.

Cerró los ojos y se concentró de nuevo en los finos hilos que la empujaban más allá del corazón de la fortaleza, siempre ascendiendo. El pulso del bosque era ya débil, como si una extraña fuerza aislara Rocaluz de la magia exterior e impidiera su fluctuación. La barrera afectó al conjuro, que comenzó a desvanecerse a la entrada de uno de los torreones del ala oeste, invitándola a subir un larguísimo tramo de escaleras de caracol.

Conforme iba acercándose a los últimos peldaños tuvo un mal presentimiento. ¿De verdad deseaba descubrir lo que se encontraba allí arriba? ¿Y si Helia había sido trasladado? De alguna manera sabía que solo unos pasos la separaban del punto de no retorno. Sin embargo, cuando logró armarse de valor y llegar a la cima del torreón, observó que el panorama era muy distinto a lo que había imaginado.

Se encontraba en una amplia sala hexagonal de brillantes suelos de mármol y altísimas columnas que le recordó al comedor de Alfea; pero la magia que irradiaba Rocaluz era distinta, ancestral y tremendamente poderosa, diseñada para contener y contrarrestar. Dirigió la vista a los soportales que formaban las columnas y reparó en que había una puerta en cada uno de los seis lados del torreón.

-Flora…

El hada se detuvo de repente. La voz era muy débil, casi imperceptible, aunque ella la habría reconocido en cualquier parte. Era la misma voz que tantas otras veces le había susurrado palabras de amor al oído y la que había pronunciado su nombre como si fuera la palabra más hermosa del universo. Por eso se giró instintivamente hacia la puerta situada a su izquierda, abalanzándose a abrirla sin un atisbo de duda. Una descarga eléctrica recorrió su brazo al entrar en contacto con la pulida superficie.

La sala estaba hechizada para evitar intrusos.

Afortunadamente, había prestado la suficiente atención durante las lecciones del Profesor Palladium como para saber las palabras exactas que pronunciar en ese momento. Respiró profundamente para aquietar sus pensamientos y musitó el hechizo despacio, poniendo especial cuidado en la tonalidad y los términos más complicados.

Un enorme resplandor inundó el hexágono, cegándola momentáneamente. Cuando abrió de nuevo los ojos vio la barrera antes invisible agrietarse y estallar en mil pedazos como si se tratara de simple polvo de estrella.


End file.
